Vanished
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: She vanished 20 years ago, only to be found working at a muggle diner. Mad-Eye forces her to Grimmauld Place, with the brilliant idea that they'll teach her magic. Sirius decides to make use of being trapped in the house to help teach her. Not much room for disaster, is there? M rated just in case.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And this is very AU. Forgive me. **_

**_Sirius watched Andromeda sob. _**

**_"I'll beg them! I want my little girl back!" Andromeda cried. _**

**_"We can't do anything." Mad-Eye said._**

**_"But we can! We can find her! Mad-Eye, please." Andromeda sobbed. _**

**_"There is a chance we can find her." Dumbledore said. "We will be able to trace her down when she's 11 and her letter will find_**_ **her."**_

* * *

**_Dumbledore set the letter down. Andromeda had written to him asking if he had found her, and Dumbledore would have to write back and explain he hadn't. The only explanation of it would be if Nymphadora was_**_ **dead. **_

"She would have been old enough to be in the Order this time around. Would have been 22." Sirius said. "But the Death Eaters got her 20 years ago."

"Who?" Remus asked.

"My cousin's daughter. She was 2. I was only 15 when she disappeared. Cute kid. She had black hair, like Andromeda. But she looked like Ted." Sirius said.

"I see. Are you drunk?" Remus asked.

"Very." Sirius replied.

"Get some sleep, get sober. I'll be back later. I have some errands." Remus said.

It was a couple hours later and Remus was sitting in a small muggle diner near The Leaky Cauldron.

"Can I get you some coffee?" A girl asked.

Remus looked up and his heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of him was a girl who had curly black hair and light eyes. The same hair as Andromeda Tonks, and the same grey eyes as Sirius. She had fair skin and she resembled Ted Tonks. Remus stared for a minute before managing to nod.

She poured him some coffee and walked off. She was tall and lean, much like Andromeda. She looked like an older version of the little girl that had disappeared 20 years ago.

Remus paid for his coffee and left the shop.

He arrived at Grimmauld Place and found most of the Order.

"She's alive." He said.

"Who?" Mad-eye asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Remus said.

Everyone stared at him.

"That's impossible." Sirius said. "She disappeared 20 years ago, we're pretty sure she's dead."

"No. I'll prove it." Remus said. "I saw her today."

"Where?" Mad-Eye asked.

"That little muggle diner by the Leaky Cauldron. There's a waitress in there that looks exactly like a dark haired, grey eyed older version of Andromeda's apparently dead daughter." Remus said.

"I'll go by after the meeting and see if I see who you're talking about." Mad-Eye said.

* * *

Mad-Eye saw a girl closing and locking the diner door. There was a hooded man nearing her, and Mad-Eye caught sight of him pulling out his wand. She looked exactly how Remus described, and Mad-Eye felt his heart skip a beat. It was like he was staring at a grown up version of his dead god-daughter.

The man grabbed her, pointing the wand at her throat. She screamed, and he held his other hand over her mouth.

Mad-Eye made his move. He stepped out of the shadows and cast a well-aimed Stunning Curse. It struck the hooded man, and the girl fell forward onto her knees while the man was thrown back.

He approached the girl and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" She demanded, pulling her arm away from him and looking around.

"Alastor Moody. Who are you?" He asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks." She said. "Who was he?"

Mad-Eye stared at her.

"Come with me." He said, pulling her with him into an alley way. "That man, he was going to kill you."

"I really shouldn't-"

"Shh." Mad-Eye demanded. He turned towards her, and cast Stupefy. She fell, and he grabbed her and Apparated.

He carried her into Grimmauld Place.

"It is her. A Death Eater just tried killing her." Mad-Eye said.

"So, you kidnapped her?" Sirius asked.

"No. When she wakes up, Remus will explain everything. Then we will work at getting her a wand and training her." Mad-Eye said.

**_So...It's an attempt. haha_**


End file.
